The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A community, also commonly referred to as a forum, web forum, and community website, is a group of users that share a common interest and tend to communicate with one another about that common interest. A community website is a website in which users share ideas that are related to the community. Forum content may be used to refer to a question or questions and answers discussed in a forum. Traditional forums have focused on providing a meeting place for a virtual community of Internet users who share common interest.
The widespread use of the Internet, which crosses national and cultural boundaries, as well as the globalization of business opportunities has presented the need to provide information in various languages, as well as targeting information to specific groups. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for managing a multi-lingual knowledge base in a database network system.